


Mudslide

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton
Genre: Agri Corps, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We need just five more minutes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mudslide

"The dam is going!"

Siri cursed and glanced back. Shielding her eyes from the dirt and debris thrown up by the howling wind, Siri could see the support beams of the dam breaking. The sound of wood snapping was barely audible over the wind.

‘Not yet. Not yet. Five more minutes. We need just five more minutes.' Siri chanted in her mind. The village was almost evacuated. They just need a few more minutes to get to higher ground.

She urged her charges on faster, the groaning of the breaking dam growing louder behind her. Rain pelted down around them, drenching them, making them cold to the bone.

Swiping her hand over her face in a futile gesture to wipe the water running down over her, Siri squinted, trying to see ahead. The rain was finally subsiding and she could make out the steps carved into a hillside. Only a couple of hundred metres away.

A scream and sharp crack drew her gaze behind her. The support beams had finally given way under the pressure of the flood waters. Water gushed through the cracks, widening them until the dam burst.

Out of time and out of options. They would never make it to safety. Siri fought down her fear, releasing it into the Force. It would do not good here. She pushed her charges onward, knowing they would not make it to safety. The water roared behind them as the last of the dam gave way.  
Her world was reduced to the roar of water behind her and the overwhelming pressure of it as it bore down on them.

Suddenly the pressure eased, the roaring dying down. Turning around, Siri gaped as she gazed up at the wall of water. The water had stopped. It roiled behind an invisible wall.

Not a wall, Siri thought, a Force barrier of immense strength. Stronger than she had ever seen. Looking up, she could see a group of people standing on the edge of the cliff, their hands outstretched towards the water from the broken dam. She felt their urging her onwards, sensing the immense strain on them as they tried to hold back the water.

Siri didn't need to coax her charges up the steps. The villagers were scrambling frantically towards them. As she was almost at the top of the stairs, she felt the force barrier fall. The water roared down the valley, wiping out everything in its way.


End file.
